


Just in Time

by Fluffyboots



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager, Maid/Butler AU, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), butler levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: As usual, Levi makes the most of his break.





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr request.

In a spacious marble corridor, Levi stood by the arched door that led to the private drawing room, quickly becoming impatient. The Queen was two minutes late.

  
She met with the King every Tuesday at precisely 3:40pm for afternoon tea, or at least that’s what everyone assumed they were doing. The room was always filled with dainty cakes and floral arrangements before they arrived, along with some more questionable items… but most importantly, it was a one of the few occasions that didn’t require any servants.

 

  
Finally, the clack of heels against polished floor echoed through the hall. Levi did wish they would hurry up. It would be inexcusably rude of him to glance at the Queen while she walked, but he didn’t need to look to know who was escorting her.

  
On cue, Levi bowed his head as the Queen went past, her silk dress billowing in the gust of the door as it closed behind her, clicking as it was locked from the inside. With his eyes downcast, Levi saw a pair of shiny black shoes appear in front of him, rounded at the toe with a modest heel. His gaze automatically followed the sheer white socks that were stretched thin over delicate ankles and shapely legs, taking in the view until he reached the servant’s face.

  
Seeing Eren in that maid uniform never failed to turn him on. It wasn’t anything too obscene, the ruffled black skirt almost reached Eren’s knees before it ended with a trim of white lace, and the matching blouse was only low-cut enough to exposure the dip between his collar bones… all of which was topped off with a frilly white choker, sitting snug against Eren’s delicate neck. The Queen had very particular taste and liked her attendants to dress just-so. Levi was eternally grateful for it.

  
“Hi,” Eren said sweetly.

  
They usually chatted for a bit before going somewhere more private, but Levi thought they should skip it due to Her Majesty’s tardiness. Discreetly, he checked the corridor even though there was no need. Everyone was too afraid of disturbing the royal couple to come through here, but the walls were thicker than they seemed. Once he was satisfied that no one else was around, Levi grabbed on to Eren’s hand and took off, light-footed despite the urgent pace.

  
They went to one of their usual spots, a hidden alcove some distance down the hall. It was large enough for them both to stand in comfortably, but its greatest features were the small sofa and a royal-blue curtain that gave some additional privacy. The bedroom they used on occasion was far better, it was also a lot further away.

 

  
Once they were tucked away inside, Levi drew the curtain before pulling Eren in for a deep kiss. He’d been thinking about this for days, tossing at night and horny as hell. Levi pushed his tongue into Eren’s mouth, savouring the familiar taste of honeyed tea as Eren reciprocated with the same intensity, soft lips welcoming him without any hesitation.   

  
Eren was just as eager, already palming at Levi’s growing erection through his trousers, the material pulling tight as he grew harder at the attention. Eren snuck his fingers up to fiddle with the buttons and clasps, hastily opening the fabric to free Levi’s cock, its skin soft and warm.  

  
Levi broke the kiss, releasing a shaky breath as he watched Eren’s hand move along his length. He was glad that Eren wanted to get straight into it. They were both familiar with the frustration of having to cut things short. His cock throbbed hotly in Eren’s hand, achingly hard as a bead of clear liquid formed at the tip. Eren collected it with his thumb, circling the slit before moving down to rub the sensitive skin beneath the head, using enough pressure to make Levi hiss at the contact.

  
“Sit down,” Levi said, pushing Eren back until he bumped into the sofa, legs buckling as fell into a pile of plush cushions. Levi hungrily raked his eyes over Eren’s provocative body, the black of his maid contrasting with tanned skin, lustful teal eye hooded by dark and fluttering lashes.

  
Levi leaned forward to place a hand on Eren’s knee, slowly trailing it up the curve of his exposed thigh until his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Eren’s skirt. Multiple pleats in the fabric made it all too easy to lift. Eren sunk further into the cushions and spread his legs, smiling deviously when Levi discovered that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

  
Swallowing in anticipation, Levi fell to his knees and made room by forcing Eren’s legs further apart, open thighs causing the skirt to hike up and crumple around his waist. The angle made Eren look like pure sin, spread wide and eagerly awaiting his touch.

  
Using his thumbs to part perky ass cheeks, Levi leaned in to drag the flat of his tongue over Eren’s hole. The tight ring of muscle twitched as he circled his tongue around it, lapping and giving it a few exploratory pokes. Levi devoured him, quick yet attentive, pleased when he managed to draw a needy whine from Eren’s lips.

  
Levi drew back to search his pockets for the little glass bottle of lubricant. Once found, he coated his fingers in the slippery liquid, making sure there was enough left over for the main event. A single fingertip massaged Eren’s entrance, prodding at it teasingly before sliding inside him. Levi pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in again, doing this several times before he wiggled a second one into Eren’s ass.

  
Eren was panting, hands fisted in the fabric of his skirt as he was stretched open, the push and pull of Levi’s skilled fingers filling him with searing pleasure. Eren let out a deep moan when he felt Levi’s tongue again, licking around his rim as Levi continued finger-fucking him, followed by a slight sting as a third finger opened him up even more. The stimulation was overwhelming, Levi’s ravenous tongue pleasuring him while he was being fingered, together making his legs tremble with need. “Fuck me,” Eren begged. “Levi, _please_ … fuck me right now.”

  
Levi removed his face from between Eren’s legs, licking his lips as he carefully slid his fingers out. “What a filthy maid, so desperate for my cock,” Levi teased, and Eren agreed with a whine, impatiently lifting his hips up. After a moment’s consideration, Levi pulled a white handkerchief from his breast pocket. He reached out to stuff Eren’s mouth with it. “You can’t be trusted.”

  
Eren mumbled a half-hearted protest, but he soon fell silent in favour of watching Levi smear the rest of the lube over his thick cock, mixing it with the precum that was leaking out of him. Levi leaned forward as he got into position, one of Eren’s legs hooked over his shoulder to allow for better access.

  
Levi put a hand on the sofa to brace himself, shifting his hips until the swollen head of his cock was pressing against Eren’s entrance. Started to push, Levi bit his lips to hold back a moan as he gradually slid inside, his balls coming to rest flush against Eren’s ass. “Fuck… you’re still so tight.”

  
With his mouth stuffed, Eren’s reply was nothing but a string of muffled sounds. He moved his hips in approval, trying to show Levi that he was ready for more.

  
“You always feel so good on my cock.” Levi pulled half way out and let himself sink down all over again, the friction and heat of it making him light-headed.

  
Bending Eren’s leg back, Levi went straight into a quick pace, starting to slam into him repetitively. The generous amount of lube made for some very obscene noises; wet squelching among the loud slap of skin.  

  
Eren was keening instantly, the fabric in his mouth stifling desperate moans to pitchy hums and whines. Levi’s cock felt so good, incredibly hard and throbbing inside him, never leaving him completely even when he thought it might. Wanting even more, Eren lifted his other leg and held it near his chest, letting Levi get deeper with every thrust. The pressure against his prostate had Eren’s head lolling back into the cushions, the tan skin of his ass turning pink as Levi smacked into it.

  
Levi hunched over to pant and grunt against the frilly white choker, mouthing at the lace and soft skin all the same. He shifted his hands, putting one under each of Eren’s knees to hold his legs up and open as Levi relentlessly fucked him into the sofa. It was euphoric when Eren’s hole clenched around his cock, giving both mind-blowing pleasure and the satisfaction of knowing they would finish in time. “Don’t cum on my uniform,” Levi panted out, voice rough. “Just washed it.”

  
Eren squirmed, useless due to his position, several high-pitched moans echoing in his throat before his body tensed up. Levi made a pleasured noise of his own as he watched Eren orgasm, teal eyes squeezing shut, the gag muffling his cries as he shot a string of cum all over himself.

  
“Oh fuck, fuck.” Levi continued his frantic thrusts, making Eren whine and tremble beneath him, burying himself deep in Eren’s flushed hole a few more times before he came. Levi grinded firmly against Eren’s ass, his cock pulsating as he filled Eren with a thick load of his cum.

  
Levi’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, eyes flittering over Eren’s wrecked expression. Most of the mess had landed on the underside of his hiked-up skirt, which was quite fortunate. Levi pulled out gently to avoid causing either of them discomfort. He reached up to pluck the handkerchief from Eren’s mouth, the fabric now thoroughly damp, then placed a soft kiss on his parted lips. “When we finally get a day off, I’ll take the time to ravish you properly.”

  
“Don’t hold your breath,” Eren replied, smiling as he sat up on the sofa and begun tidying himself up. They had a two of three minutes left to make themselves presentable. Levi suddenly stuffed the handkerchief between Eren’s cheeks, preventing anything from dripping onto the cushions. Eren yelped, caught off guard and his entrance tender, then gave Levi an accusing look.  

  
“What?” Levi left the handkerchief in place, straightening up his clothing instead. “I’m an excellent attendant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [Link to my Tumblr](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
